hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
) | name = Hermione Jean Granger | aliases = General Sunshine | birth = 19 September 1979 | death = - | relatives = Leo and Roberta Granger (parents) | patronus = - | personal items = Cloak of Invisibility, }} Hermione Granger is a Hogwarts student in Harry's year and his closest friend. Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw. She is very bright and performs much better than her fellow students in most classes.Harry says so in Ch. 36 She also reads very fastfaster than Harry, he says in Ch. 21 and can memorize entire books. She has some knowledge of muggle science but little training in the methods of rationality. ;What? Some things seem inaccurate here. :This wiki is about Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, an alternate story in which Harry is a child genius who brings science and modern thinking to the wizarding world. Check out the book before getting spoiled on this wiki! Biography In the winter, Hermione creates the Society for the Promotion of Heroic Equality for Witches (S.P.H.E.W.). She recruits seven other first-year witches of all four houses; together they fight bullies in the corridors of Hogwarts. The fights escalate until S.P.H.E.W. is forcibly disbanded by the Hogwarts staff. In April, Hermione is accused of attempting to murder Draco Malfoy, and arrested. Lucius Malfoy asks before the that she be sent to Azkaban. She then agrees to swear service to the House of Potter so that Harry becomes indebted to House Malfoy instead. Lucius will later agree that she was likely framed and cancel the debt. On April 16, Hermione is attacked by a mountain troll in Hogwarts. Harry and Fred and George Weasley come help her. They fight and kill the troll but Hermione dies of her injuries. , she shows clinical death and the castle registers her death. However, Harry immediately cools down her body and later transfigures it into an object in the hope of being able to bring her back to life at a later date. When Tom Riddle / Voldemort reveals himself, he admits to framing Hermione and then setting the troll on her. He regrets this as upon her clinical death he heard Trelawney's prophecy about Harry ending the world. Voldemort and Harry revive Hermione using a dark ritual and the Philosopher's Stone to repair her body and the True Patronus charm to spark her back to life. Voldemort then gives her the self-healing powers of a mountain troll and a and makes her a out of Roger Bacon’s diary. Physical appearance and health Hermione has chestnut hair and prominent front teeth. After being given the powers of a mountain troll and a unicorn, her nails and teeth turn into alicorn (unicorn's horn) and she is said to "radiate an aura of purity and innocence". Family Hermione is a muggleborn. Her parents and are both dentists. They know Hermione is smart but they don't realize how much; however Hermione doesn't mind.Ch. 36 Roberta's mother was a witch who may have died in . Roberta never knew her. After Hermione's apparent victory over Voldemort in June 1992, she is said to have avenged the Noble and Most Ancient House of Monroe and the Granger family is made a Noble House of Magical Britain. Relationship with Harry Potter Hermione and Harry meet on their first trip on the after someone (likely Dumbledore guided by prophecySee this (Word of God on Reddit)) tells Harry to look for her. They quickly develop a friendly rivalry over school achievements. After classes, Hermione helps Harry to scientifically investigate magic by performing charms and experiments. left | Harry snapped at Hermione's parents for not realizing how bright she is. | Hermione tries to kiss Harry twice but he rejects it both times. The first time happens on Christmas Eve when Harry and his parents are invited to the Grangers place.}} 250px | Hermione kissing a demented Harry | The second time happens in January when they try to cast a Patronus on a real dementor in Defense class. Riddle makes Harry be exposed to it for too long; this leaves him in an "demented" mental state in which Fawkes's singing cannot reach him. With Dumbledore's approval she tries kissing him; though he rejects it this succeeds in getting him out of dementation.}} In April, when Riddle frames Hermione for attempting to murder Draco, Harry speaks up for her in the and when Lucius Malfoy asks that she be sent to Azkaban, he offers to become indebted to House Malfoy instead. To force Lucius's hand, Hermione swears service to the House of Potter (which will end with her temporary death 10 days later). After this Hermione feels ashamed for having needed saving. She asks Harry if he did it because he's in love with her and he says he cannot be because he hasn't reached puberty yet. When Riddle sets the troll on Hermione, her death triggers Trelawney's prophecy about Harry "tearing apart the very stars in heaven". This prompts Riddle to revive Hermione with Harry's help. He then forces Harry to take an not to destroy the world and to take his friend's advice in interpreting the Vow. After the crisis has passed, Harry offers to give Hermione heroic things to do as if he was her "mysterious old wizard" and he gives the True Cloak of Invisibility to her. Hermione agrees to take risks for good causes and swears her never-ending friendship to Harry. References Comments Comments may be deleted without notice if: * they point out mistakes while not clearly aware that this wiki is about a fanfiction; * they are hateful or otherwise uncivil. Be excellent to each other. Category:Characters Category:S.P.H.E.W. Category:Ravenclaw *